


Pregnant Women and Neon Pink Shirts Mix

by AtemusLotus



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Side pairing Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemusLotus/pseuds/AtemusLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Orihime are preparing to have their first baby when a horrid present from the past shows up. Havoc ensues due to Orihime's out of whack hormones and Ichigo's mouth. ... Thanks for nothing Rukia and Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Women and Neon Pink Shirts Mix

Ichigo Kurosaki was up especially early this morning, despite this he was in a good mood. His wife, Orihime, was in her third trimester and she and the baby were doing fine.

Isshin had stated that everything was going smoothly and the birth should be just as flawless as Ichigo's new wife. After that Ichigo promptly beat up his father and then kissed his worried wife, assuring her that Isshin was fine while he was bleeding on the floor.

Currently Orihime was drying her hair as Ichigo prepared breakfast. It was odd. The rumors about pregnant women wanting weird foods like pickles and ice cream didn't really apply to Orihime. Mainly because that's what she usually ate. Much to Ichigo's delight Orihime craved  **normal**  foods.

A small smile graced his lips as he whipped up twenty-four eggs for scrabbled eggs and then flipped the pile of bacon on the stove. It was really funny to watch her get a craving.

She would be sitting on the couch or doing something and then she would stiffen and stand up straight. She would then dash to her purse to see if she had any money.

Ichigo would intercede at this point since Orihime isn't the most graceful person in the world. He nearly had a heart attack when she first did that. In fact he still has nightmares of her tripping over the foot rest on her way to her purse.

Thankfully Ichigo used shunpo to get there in time and catch her but he was still worried about her when he went to work so he would usually drop her off Tatsuki's house. He knew for sure that Orihime would be safe in Tatsuki's hands.

And so here he was making a  **normal**  breakfast for Orihime. Today was a big day. Orihime was going in to get some tests done and Ichigo was trying to do everything in his power to make sure that she was calm. Hence him making breakfast.

Suddenly he felt two slender hands cover his eyes and a plump belly touched his back.

"Guess who!"

Ichigo chuckled.

"Yuzu?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... Karin?"

"Ahaha... No, silly."

"Hmm..." Ichigo raised his hands to touch Orihime's slender hands. His fingers grazed over her engagement and wedding ring and he smiled, "Well, you're definitely married so..."

"Pregnant too!"

Ichigo chuckled again. "Yes, definitely pregnant. So... Rukia?"

Orihime was about to say something but then stopped. She thought for a bit and then nodded. "I suppose it could be Rukia since she's pregnant too... I never thought of that." At that she took her hands off of his eyes and scratched her chin.

Ichigo turned around to see his wife and he did a double take. She looked up at him and saw the surprise in his eyes. Her hormones got the better of her and she began to cry.

'Uh-oh, what happened?' Ichigo thought as he grabbed his wife's shoulders.

"Orihime what's wrong?" he asked as he wiped away some of her tears.

She kept crying so Ichigo kept babbling.

"Orihime? I-I knew it was you I promise! Uh-uh... Are you crying about the tests today? It's going to be fine! I mean, they're just routine tests you and the baby will be fine! Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he panicked. In his panic he hugged Orihime close to his chest and stroked her hair.

After a while she calmed down and wanting to lighten the mood Ichigo said, "I really did know that it was you."

Orihime laughed but refused to look at Ichigo.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can't seriously believe that I'll take that excuse," Ichigo scowled.

Orihime looked up at her scowling husband and her heart warmed. His scowling face always made her laugh.

She chuckled and confessed, "When- when you looked at me you were shocked so I thought... Well, I thought that you thought that I was too big for this shirt and then I thought that you thought that I shouldn't wear it since there was a time where I thought that if you thought that I was too big for it then I would change but then I thought that you wouldn't think of that so I stopped thinking about it but then you turned around and looked at me shocked so I thought that you thought that I-"

"I wasn't shocked about you looking fat in my shirt!" Ichigo defended with horror. Orihime was always hot in his expert opinion.

"I look fat??" Orihime panicked.

"No!" Ichigo raised his hands in the air in exasperation and slapped his forehead. "No, I was just shocked to see  _that_  shirt!" Ichigo pointed to the offending object.

"Why?" Orihime asked innocently. 'What's so shocking about this shirt?'

"Because I thought that I  _lost_  it..." Ichigo mumbled while glaring intently at the kitchen cupboards across the room.

"But Rukia and Renji bought this for you for your birthday!" Orihime said noticing the double meaning behind the word 'lost'. She thought it was a cute shirt so why did Ichigo want to lose it?

Ichigo looked down at the shirt and sighed. The happy yellow bunnies smiled at him while the neon pink background laughed. He was going to kill Renji and Rukia after this.

"And I'll never forgive them for that," he growled.

Before any more confusing statements could be made Ichigo lightly kissed Orihime's lips. She stopped thinking about the horrid shirt and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Ichigo lightly kissed Orihime's forehead and then sighed contently.

"Let me tell you something. You will always,  **always**  look good in my shirt and that is a fact that can't be changed," he whispered in her ear.

Orihime smiled. "Even this one?"

"Yes," Ichigo laughed, " _Especially_  this one."

They both laughed and ate the awaiting breakfast.

Later that month they had a new edition to the family. A beautiful baby girl.

Who, in Ichigo's opinion, looked just as cute in his shirt as her Mom did. (Especially when she drooled on it).

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS
> 
> Ichigo is sitting on the floor playing with his daughter when the door bell rings. He gets up to answer it but Orihime beats him to it. She opens it to find Renji and Rukia on the door step with their little girl.
> 
> "Hi! What's for dinner?" Rukia asks as Renji walks past her with the baby carrier.
> 
> "Pork with tangerines and asparagus sprouts!" Orihime cheered as she skipped back into the kitchen.
> 
> Rukia closed the door behind her with terrified eyes and then followed her husband to the living room. There they both stop and look down to see Ichigo smiling at his daughter.
> 
> "That's it. Just drool ALL over it Honey. Mhmm. All over it. Don't be afraid to rip it either."
> 
> "Ichigo..."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Isn't that the Chappy shirt that we gave you for your birthday??"
> 
> Ichigo smiles widely.
> 
> "Why yes, yes it is."


End file.
